As Green Grass Grows!
by Pikachu913
Summary: Snivy had gotten so into battling that it becomes too much for her to handle. (Setting: Before Dawn and Meloetta came along) (PoExEp2)
1. Chapter 1 - Battles for Life

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story.

_Narrator: We join the gang again as Iris and Cilan speculate a heated battle between Ash and a boy named Jake._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Battles for Life!**

Snivy

"Now, Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" I followed my trainer's command and began twirling my body, progressively getting faster and faster, making a cloud of leaves out of practically nothing.

My opponent, an infatuated colossal Seismitoad who was about ten times my size, got struck right in his face with my razor sharp leaves, making him faint.

"YEAH! That was great work, Snivy!" Although I was hurt pretty badly and covered in bruises and cuts, I showed pride for another big victory. That huge toad was about fifteen levels higher than me, but I still had double type advantage over him.

"Thank you so much, Snivy! Why don't you rest for now?" My trainer suggested. I nodded, finding myself being warped into my little room that was covered in vines and grass. I picked out my favorite mossy rock and lied down, falling into a deep sleep.

I had a wonderful dream. I could see my self battling against Shamus, Pignite's former trainer, again but against three "Fire Warriors" with just my self. I used my signature Attract move, which infatuated all three of them. I twirled, making the sky turn green, and leafbolts struck hard onto the three gigantic Pokemon. They all fell in one hit. I snickered in pride. I went up to Shamus to claim my prize. He gave me a-

I woke up to sudden prodding.

"WAAAAH!" I screamed, thinking someone hacked into my Pokeball while I was asleep.

"Whoa, settle down, Snivy! I never heard you scream that loud in my life!" It was that chubby little otter, his freckles spotting his white face.

"Hey, everyone is waiting for you! You sure are a deep sleeper. Ash sent you out to do some battle practice with me, but you were still asleep. Cilan's already done with lunch so we'll battle afterwards." The otter turned around and ran towards the other Pokemon, his blue tail flapping up and down.

I sighed, trying to remember the dream I just had. I got up groggily and moved forwards slowly. My trainer gave the Pokemon their food bowls. Ash then came over to me with my own bowl.

"Here, Snivy. This is for a job well done," he said proudly. I gave him a "sni" and a smile before grabbing my first piece. I held up the little brown and green pellet, reminding me of that strange Leaf Storm I made in my dream. I popped it into my mouth, not thinking about the flavor. I didn't realize I was staring into space until a certain white and black squirrel jumped up in front of me.

"HEY, SNIVYYYYYYYY!" she said, making me jump slightly.

"HA HA HA! I've always wanted to do that!" I gave her a sharp glare. She cowered back a step.

"Leave me alone," I said, turning my face away from her.

"Oh, right, Mrs. Grumpy Scraggy Pants! I forgot you just woke up," she teased. I gave no reaction except lowering my head, slightly angry. I waited for a while, waiting for her to get back to eating her food.

I fell into deep thought again, quietly eating my Pokemon Food. I didn't feel that hungry, but I ate anyway. Everyone was finished eating right before I finished eating half of my food.

"Ok, Snivy! Time for some more battle training!" my trainer said loudly. I snapped right out of my thoughts and grinned.

_Oh, boy. Another battle to win for my ultimate win streak record!_

Pikachu, Iris, and Pignite watched over the battlefield. This battle was me vs. Oshawott and Ash. I readied my self as the connoisseur began to announce the beginning of the battle.

"This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle between Ash with Oshawott against Snivy! When the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle, the match will go to the winner. Everyone ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Ready, Oshawott?"

"I'm ready!" the otter replied. I simply nodded my head.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Ok, Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Oshawott leapt up towards me with a powerful arrow of water.

"Heh, no matter. Vine Whip." I jumped up and grabbed the helpless otter's body.

"Leaf Blade!" I closed in on my immobilized target, striking him dead in the face with my shiny tail. I flung him against a tree and closed my eyes.

_Way too easy._

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner!"

"Take a good rest, Oshawott." Ash recalled the otter into his pokeball. "Great work, too, Snivy!"

"C'mon! Next challenger!" I motioned for someone to step forward.

"Wow! I want to battle Snivy, too!" squeaked Iris. "Go, Excadrill!" The metal clawed mole came out in a red beam of light.

"Very well. This battle is Snivy vs. Excadrill. Begin!"

"Excadrill, use Dig!" Excadrill dug swiftly underground. Although I had no idea where he was, I smartly used Leaf Storm into the hole.

"Waah!" Excadrill got blasted out from the ground and landed head first into the dirt.

"C'mon, Excadrill! You can do it! Get up and use Drill Run!" The mole struggled to get up, but managed to get enough strenght to hoist him forward. With my graceful, swift body, I dodged without a sweat. I charged at him with Leaf Blade.

"Aargh!" He shouted as I pushed his face into the ground.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, and the win goes to Snivy once more!"

"Return, Excadrill. Great work," Iris said.

"Alright, Snivy! That was great!" I heard my trainer shout to me.

I still wanted to battle. I motioned my hand again.

"Wow, Snivy! You still want to battle?" my trainer asked. I nodded.

"Very well. I shall battle you, next," the green-haired man said.

"I'll be the judge!"

"Thanks, Ash. Now, go, Pansage!"

"Ready to fight!" the monkey said. I readied my self once again.

"Alright! This battle is between Snivy and Pansage! Now, begin!"

"Snivy, I'll give you the first move." I nodded.

"Attract!" A circle of hearts surrounded Pansage.

"Quick, Pansage, use dig!" He dodged right when the hearts collided.

"Now, attack!" commanded the connoisseur. I used Vine Whip to jump up.

"Dig!" Pansage flew up into the air to only find himself being smacked back into his hole from a big, shiny leaf.

Unfortunately, Pansage still pressed onward and used Solar Beam. It was hard to dodge in the air, so my right arm got hit directly by the large ray of sun.

"Now, Pansage! Use Bullet Seed!" The speedy seeds flew at me, only to be flown back with my Leaf Storm.

_BAM!_ Direct hit!

"Pansage is unable to continue, and my Snivy wins agaaaaaain!" Ash said excitedly. He ran over to me and kneeled.

"Alright, why don't you rest up for now?" He took out my pokeball. I dodged the beam of light as if it was a Flamethrower.

"C'mon, Snivy! Won't you give it a rest? You have to rest sometime. You push yourself too much."

"It's ok. I'm not going to battle again, if that's what you want. I'm not a weakling though." Ash looked at me, confused.

"Well, I'm guessing you just want to stay out of your Pokeball. Are you sure you can handle the pain in your arm?"

"I just told you I'm not a weakling!" I hissed. I looked away. Yet, I did want to eat more of my food. I walked over to where the other Pokemon were hanging out, sat on a tall rock, then used my vines to grab my bowl of poke food which Leavanny almost grabbed from. He just looked at me in disappointement.

_Ha ha! Trying to take my food, eh?_

"Get food from someone your own strength," I teased. Leavanny gave an angry expression but left me alone. I continued eating.

Emolga

_Well, look who's back from practice._ I glanced down from my tree to watch that long nosed serpent eating her Poke food leisurely as if she's too good enough for anyone.

_I mean, look at her! She's just silently bragging with that battle bruised arm of hers. Why does she even bother getting all hurt and sweaty like that? It totally ruins what could be a pretty body. Ha! As if she would have one in the first place! Look at me! I'm like a princess with the most beautiful white dress on! That is, if Snivy didn't have to be my evil stepsister._ My stomach started to jump at the sight of her poke food.

_Those pellets don't fill me up at all. I'm going to go get Oshy to get me another apple. Why waste energy if someone else that likes wasting energy can do it?_ I looked up to see all the juicy, ripe fruits. I looked down to see as Oshawott was sent out of his Pokeball.

"Oh, Oshyyyyyy!" I glided down in front of him. "Get me that apple from that tree!" I pointed towards a big, shiny apple on the tree I was lying on.

Oshawott sighed as he took off his scalchop from his chest. He began to climb up the tree trunk. I watched him, trying not to laugh at his clumsiness.

"Hold it, Oshawott." Snivy grabbed me with her vine and threw me at the apple. My face hit the hard fruit. I fell onto the ground, the apple bouncing off my head.

"Just get it yourself! You're always making others do what's harder for them when it's easier just to do it yourself!" Snivy snarled.

I growled, "You're always so serious! Just get a life for once, Snivy!"

"Then you better get a life of your own!" Flames burst through through Snivy's eyes, hotter than the last time I angered her. I grabbed my apple then flew on top of my trainer's head.

"You're such a loser!" I shouted back. Snivy began to flame over. She was about to spring onto me until Pikachu and Oshawott grabbed her by the arms.

Snivy looked at Oshawott and growled. She turned around and walked over to where the younger Pokemon were playing.

_Boy, it's fun to do that._

* * *

End of Chapter 1.  
**Pikachu913**

_Edited 4/10/13_


	2. Chapter 2 - Blazing Serpent

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
I completely deleted this chapter when copying! GAAAAH! I had to rewrite the whole thing... I hope you enjoy this, though.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Blazing Serpent!**

Axew

"Hey, who wants to play in the water? I'm going in!" I shouted.

"I'll come with. Hey, everyone! We're going to play Fishers in the water! Right, Axew?" Pikachu asked me.

"Uh... Yeah! Let's play Fishers!" I watched as all the Pokemon except Pignite, Excadrill, and Crustle got into the water...

_Hey! Why's Snivy not coming?_ I ran to the side of the rock she sat on. She was looking up. I looked up to try to see what she was staring at. _Hmm... I see clouds... and Pidove... and sky... and... and..._ What is it that makes Snivy so fascinated? _Maybe it's that cloud! It looks like one of those h-hamboogs... hambrugs... hamboogers! Maybe Snivy likes hamboogers!_

"Do you like hamboogers, Snivy?" I shouted, making her jump which was very rare.

"Huh? Oh, you mean hamburgers? Um, never had one. Go run along now," she said then went straight back to staring at the sky.

"But we're waiting for you! Aren't you going to play with us? You always do."

"Nah, I'm thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"A new battle technique."

"You're so boring! Why do you always have to be thinking battling? You're strong enough!"

"Leave me alone!" she hissed.

"But you're always the lifeguard when we play in the water!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone! I don't want you here disturbing me!" Her eyes flashed at me in a dark red. I began to tear up.

_But... but..._ I ran away and began to bawl in my best bud's arms.

"WAAAAAH! Snivy's so mean! She doesn't even want to come save us if we drown! WAAAAAH!"

"Cheer up, Axew. C'mon, I want to go play Fishers. I want to be the fish!" Scraggy told me. I stopped sobbing and gave him a little smile.

_Scraggy always cheers me up. At least he's someone I can count on to help me, despite being younger than me._ I ran after Scraggy and the others in the water, glancing back once to see Snivy clutching hard on the rock she sat on.

_Loser..._

Snivy

_Snivy! Why'd you say that, Snivy? What got into your head?_ I jumped off the rock and walked into the forest. I didn't go too far away, though.

"Leaf Storm!" I shot a bunch of leaves into the air.

Nothing happened.

"Leaf Storm!"

Nothing happened.

"Leaf Storm!"

Still, nothing.

_What am I thinking? That was just a stupid dream, Snivy!_ I jumped about as the leaves began to fall back down at me.

_Perfect! Those could be my Leafbolts!_ I had to perfect this. I could make my dream reality! _All I have to do is shoot my leaves into the wind so I could hit my target rather than myself._

"Leaf Sto- Ow!" I spun too fast, feeling a sharp pain in my arm.

_No matter. You're tough, Snivy! Do it!_

"Leaf Storm!" I sent my leaves into the wind. They spun around a few times then fell down slowly.

_I have to follow the direction. Focus, Snivy, focus!_

"Leaf Storm!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Leaf Storm!"

They all failed. I slapped myself in anger.

"Grr... c'mon! Leaf Storm!" I grew furious as I watched the leaves go in the opposite direction. I forgot to keep track of time. About two hours passed, and I was still trying to find the direction of the wind.

"Sniiiiivyyyyy! Snivyyyyy!" I heard my trainer calling me. "Time for dinner! Where are you?" I was not hungry. Yet, I didn't want to worry my trainer.

_I'm such a failure! Why am I trying to do something that was only from a dream? Ugh! Snivy, you're so dumb!_

I turned around, furious with myself.

I walked over to my bowl of berries. Maybe this'll bring my mood up. I picked up the greenest berry and threw it into the air. I jumped and made a swift, clean cut in the berry with my vine. I landed, opening my mouth as the two pieces dropped into my mouth.

"HA! What a show-off! Hey, you were working your butt off back there, sweaty olive branch!"

I began to growl loudly.

"Oh, and you took so long that you didn't get to stop me from taking Oshy's, Tepig's, and Pikachu's berries! Ha!"

"You did wha-" I looked over at the boys who had heart-shaped eyeballs and empty food bowls.

_After having a horrible mood from earlier, YOU just had to show up didn't you?_

I was raging. I used Vine Whip. I completely lost control of my head and began attacking Emolga. I striked hard, not thinking about what I was doing. My vision turned red and I saw blurry shapes. An unexpected sound came out of my mouth...

Pikachu

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR RRRRR!_ Two green whips squeezed Emolga's body and began slamming her into trees.

"WAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEE! SNIVY'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, almost shaking up the whole forest.

"Ash, DO SOMETHING!" Iris screamed.

"Pignite, quickly use Flame Charge on Snivy!" Ash commanded seriously.

"But-but..." Pignite hesitated to attack his fellow teammate.

"DO IT NOOOOOW!" Panic rose in my Ash's voice.

"Flame Charge!" He stomped hard, trying to whip up the strongest Flame Charge he ever could.

_BAAAAAM!_ He directly hit Snivy.

She got up without faltering and glared at him with bloody red eyes. It appeared that Flame Charge did nothing to her.

She began to attack Pignite instead.

"SNIVY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOW!" Ash ran up to her from behind, picking her up and squeezing her with all his might.

"SNIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelped. Ash loosed his grip and dropped Snivy to the ground.

She looked around warily with her regular, auburn eyes. She looked down with large, scared eyes, trembling. She got up and ran towards the thick forest, surprisingly leaving behind a trail of tears.

"Snivy, where are you going-" Cilan grabbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"No, Ash. Snivy needs time to recollect her thoughts." Ash nodded, worried.

Everyone was silent, shocked by Snivy's actions.

"Emolga! Emolga! Please be ok!" Iris cried. Emolga was taking huge gasps of air, making tiny sounds in between breaths. "Where's the nearest Pokemon Center?" She looked at Cilan, scared.

The green-haired man checked his little device.

"It's next to that mountain over there. We better hurry. Everyone, return!"

"You, too!" Iris and Ash said together. Everyone was recalled except Emolga, who Iris carried in her arms.

"Here, take Pignite. I'm going to stay here in case Snivy comes back." Cilan and Iris nodded, then ran towards the mountain.

We looked towards the large, green forest. We sat down next to the table of food.

_Oops! I didn't get to eat yet!_ I jumped onto the table, eating some of the berries. I didn't think about the flavor, for I was thinking about the past event.

_Oh, Snivy! Please don't run away for good!_

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

What will be in store for Snivy?  
I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, or follow!  
**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/8/13_


	3. Chapter 3 - Momma

**Pokemon Extra Episode 1 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Momma**

Snivy

I ran and ran and ran. I felt like a fugitive. A murderer. I hope Emolga will live. No one will trust me anymore. I was born for battle. I cannot run away from that.

Or can I?

But, I am still Ash's Pokemon. I shouldn't run away from someone who treats me well. Yet, Iris will probably force me away. Then she will convince Ash. And I'll be hated by my friends for the rest of my life.

Or would I?

How would I approach them? What should I do about Emolga? They won't forgive me for what I did! I'm just a monster.

Will they? Am I?

Emolga's words sprang through my head.

_"You're always so serious! Just get a life for once, Snivy!"_

_"You're such a loser!"_

Axew's voice came up, too.

_"You're so boring! Why do you always have to keep thinking about battling?"_

_"Snivy's so mean to me!"_

I ran into a tree. I didn't care. I sat there, crying. This is the first time I cried ever since my first trainer replaced me with that stinking Petilil. I've become like my trainer, only wanting to attain her goal, letting her dream take over her life. She didn't realize the pain she caused for others, like myself.

My eyes felt sore from the tears. I lied down where I was sitting, not caring if I was in the dead smack sight of the ferocious beasts that lurked these forests. I simply allowed them to take my life. Why lie in pain and misery if I can just be brought into that mysterious kingdom made by Palkia and Dialga that my mother used to tell me about?

I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Many hours passed. They felt as long as days. I woke up in a Scolipede nest. This is when I become someone else's next meal. At least I will make someone satisfied.

"Oh, good! You're awake! You were asleep for so long!" I heard a loud voice of a Scolipede say.

"Go ahead, eat me."

"Oh, I would do no such thing! I'm Momma Scoli, the protector of bug and grass types that are troubled or need caring. Since I'm Momma, don't be shy to tell me anything!"

I didn't say a word. I only looked down, still feeling trapped in guilt and confusion.

"My, my. You are troubled, little lady. Could it be from what you were running away from?" I looked up at her.

"How... how'd you know I was running away?"

"Oh, Momma knows. It's just what I was born with. If there's something troubling you, tell me."

"Well, you see, I was born and grew up in battling. I had two trainers. I left one of them and I'm still the other one's Pokemon. It was when I kept winning battles with him that I got so into battling and winning. It pretty much took over my life. During last dinner, m-my friend, Emolga, got me furious, and I began to rage. I began to hurt her... kill her!"

"But did you stop attacking her or did you actually kill her?" I felt really awkward to be asked that question.

"I got stopped by my teammate, Pignite, then my trainer stopped me when I began to hurt Pignite."

"Ok. So, was Emolga, really, a good friend of yours?"

"Um... not... really..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she is always acting or using Attract to get her own way. She even infatuates the boys while we're eating so they would give their food to her. Apparently, I'm the only one to realized that."

"I see. Well, it appears you ran away because you were scared you might be outcast. If that would be the case..." The Scolipede walked around then stopped at a bush... then stopped at a tree... then to a pile of leaves.

"Snivy, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did any of the other Pokemon not like your style? I mean, that you always like to battle?"

"Well, yeah... Axew said I was boring. I usually go with him when he plays, but I shouted at him that I was thinking about a battle technique... I guess I am too caught up in battling."

"No worries, dear! I got a very good idea for you. Hm… How about this? So, have you ever thought of changing your personality?"

"No, what do you mean by that?"

"If your love for battling appears dangerous to you, perhaps you should try taking it easy. Lighten up a bit and interact with your friends some more."

"Easier said than done."

"That is exactly what I'm trying to help you with. Try giving it a shot."

"Ok... So, h-how should I approach them?"

"First thing's first! Approach without being crazy. Second, try to get into your pokeball. Third, think about what or who you want to be like. Fourth, be yourself. Fifth, come and talk to me if anything happens."

"Ok. I-I guess I'll t-try."

"Very good. Now go get back to your trainer. He must be worried!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah. Go get 'em!" I jumped off the tree then headed towards the camp. As I approached the border, I glanced back. Momma wasn't watching me. She probably wanted me to do it on my own.

I hid behind a tree and peeked at the camp. Ash and the Pokemon he brought were there except Pignite. Pikachu was trying to comfort Oshawott, who was crying. Unfezant was just landing to tell my trainer that she couldn't find me. Leavanny and Scraggy were picking flowers. Boldore was comforting Ash, who had his hat tilted forward.

I hesitated to walk forward. Finally, I managed to step forward once, then again, then again, and finally showing myself to my friends. I kept my head tilted, hoping not to meet eye contact with anyone.

Oshawott stopped crying. The plucking of the flowers halted. Everyone was silent. My eyes began to get watery.

"Snivy, you came back!" my trainer said, not having much joy in his voice.

"Sn-Snivy... a-are you j-joining the team again?" Pikachu asked me, not having any joy either. My tongue would not move. I could say nothing.

"G-great that y-you're back, friend," Leavanny managed to say quietly.

_Great, they really don't trust me anymore... Step 2, try to get into your pokeball, but my legs feel too stiff to move._ I could feel a warm paw on my shoulder, not even making the slightest tremble.

"Snivy, please don't leave us..." I heard the otter tell me. I nudged my shoulder to make him pull his paw back.

"I-I'm sorry, Snivy. I guess you're too shaken up, still..."

"Hey, return, Snivy. Maybe you should rest for a bit." I felt the warm glow around me, and I felt my feet float down onto familiar grass.

_They do care? Are they scared of me? Wh-what should I do?_ I felt completely miserable. I collapsed onto the grass then fell asleep right away.

Oshawott

_I hope she's ok... I hope she cheers up soon! That way we can do a practice battle again!... Although, she's going to beat me everytime. Yet, it doesn't look like she'll be ready anytime soon. I mean, she lost control then Emolga was sent to the Emegency Room in the Pokemon Center... Why did that even happen to her?_

"Alright. Now that Snivy's back, let's go to the Pokemon Center. Got the flowers, Leavanny and Scraggy?" Ash asked the two Pokemon that were holding the bouquets. They both nodded.

We walked onward towards the side of the mountain.

After about half an hour, we finally reached the Pokemon Center. We walked inside then saw Cilan hugging Iris, not in a romantic manner but in a comforting and loving manner. Iris had her hands on her face and tears spotted her lap.

_Oh no... how is Emolga?_

"So, any news about Emolga?" Ash asked Cilan.

"Emolga had so many swellings and bruises. Emolga almost looked as of a car ran over her. So far, no good news except that she arrived safely in the Emergency Room," Cilan replied. We waited in the lobby until we received good news from Nurse Joy.

So much time had passed. I didn't keep count. I kept worrying about the two Pokemon... mainly Snivy, really.

Nurse Joy and Audino walked out of the door then approached us.

"Emolga was in a really bad shape. We managed to get all the wounds treated and the cuts covered, but Emolga has no memories of anyone except Snivy. Audino said she said she kept hearing Emolga murmuring "Snivy". No need to worry, though. When she recovers, she'll remember more."

"So... Emolga will be alright?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, but perhaps not as much emotionally..."

"Oh..."

"Do you know a Snivy? Is it a close friend to Emolga?"

"Actually, my Snivy's the one that caused all this to happen to Emolga," I replied.

"Oh, re-really?" Nurse Joy flinched.

"Is everything alright, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Oh, um... yeah. It's just that you should probably keep Snivy away from battling for a while. Perhaps contain it in something so it could collect its thoughts."

"But, Nurse Joy, I'd never do that to any Pokemon!"

"But Emolga was beat pretty badly, almost to the point of dying. At least do something that crazy Pokemon of yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what should I do?"

"Keep it away from battling and talk to it about its actions."

"Um, that's not very descriptive, but I'll keep that in mind."

"So, I'm going to have to keep Emolga here until it recovers which would be a few days. You are free to use the back rooms."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy, for everything," Iris said, still feeling gloomy.

"You're welcome. Now, I guess I should get working again." Nurse Joy left with Audino into the medical room.

"Boy, she doesn't even trust Snivy. I never met a Nurse Joy that was like that," Ash said, pulling out Snivy's pokeball. "I'm going to talk to Snivy alone. I'll see you here when we're done." We all nodded, and Ash walked away after sending out the other Pokemon.

_Snivy really did mean to kill her. I can't believe it. I'm beginning to doubt Snivy, too._

* * *

End of Chapter 3.  
The gang is beginning to lose their trust in Snivy. What will Snivy do?  
**Pikachu913 out.**

**There are seven Pokemon excluding Pikachu because of a mistake I didn't catch. Please disregard this, please! I can't change it, now since I'm already so far in the story.**

_Edited 5/8/13_


	4. Chapter 4- The Nice or Dry Leaves (1of2)

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Here's the next chapter! Sorry that I cancelled the story! I just wasn't up to writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Nice or Dry Leaves (Part 1/2)**  
Oshawott

No matter what, I could not keep my mind off Snivy. Everyone was quiet, except Iris and Axew talking to each other. Pikachu was looking out the window. Unfezant and Scraggy had fallen asleep, Scraggy on top of Unfezant. Boldore was talking with Pignite. Leavanny was sitting on the couch with me, his right arm over my shoulder.

"Y'know, I just can't decide if I should trust Snivy or not. I mean, she's a really dear friend, but she hurt Emolga and Pignite. It's still possible for her to get angry again," he told me. I sniffed.

"D-do you think Snivy will get mad at Ash and attack him, too?" I asked, thinking about my trainer getting whipped and sliced by Snivy's moves. I shivered at that thought. Pikachu jumped down to us.

"Naw. Besides, even if she did, Ash can handle pain. Snivy doesn't know how to leave her pokéball on her own, either, so Ash can put her in there," Pikachu assured.

"Do you think S-Snivy will be normal again?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I think Snivy will learn how to control her anger eventually. Besides, she could never stay like that her whole life. She's just too loving to be that way."

I sighed. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

About an hour later of waiting, Ash walked in, a bandage on his right hand and arm and two on his left arm. He had a scrape on his left cheek. Snivy wasn't with him, so she must be in her Pokeball. Ash had a thoughtful face.

"Hey, guys. Any news about Emolga, yet?"

Cilan looked up to Ash. "Not since you left. How about Snivy?" Ash grinned slightly at this.

"Oh, well, Snivy should be fine right now. She was feeling terrible guilt, so I tried to cheer her up, brought her to a resturaunt. She must be resting in her Pokeball now."

"What else did you do? Plus, how did you get all those scratches?"

"When I first sent her out, I tried talking with her, but she cut me with Vine Whip whenever I got closer than a yard away. In the resturaunt, we managed to talk a bit. They were more personal things. So, I found more about her past trainer... then we went to have silent bonding time near the fountain in town while we ate ice cream. That's about it."

"Ok. I hope that did the trick. After we hear more from Nurse Joy 'bout Emogla, then we should let our Pokemon out again. We can see how Snivy's doing."

"Yeah, sure."

Another hour came and went. This time, Nurse Joy finally came back, wearing a pretty relieved face.

"Good news, everyone." Iris immediately looked up with wide eyes. "We managed to get Emolga to rest. She may have to be here for three more days. Tomorrow, we can let her see her friends, but don't put her into a Pokeball or leave the Pokemon Center area. We need to moniter Emolga at all times. That's all. You can all relax now. Everything's under control." Then, she just left.

Iris embraced Axew tightly with a smile on both faces.

"Ok, I think I need some fresh air. We were in there for way too long," chirped Iris.

"You sure are acting different, now. Relieved?" I asked.

"Totally! Ok, come on out, Excadrill!" She threw her Pokeball, and the digging Pokemon came out. "Good news, Excadrill! Emolga's going to be fine! We just have to keep on hoping, that's all."

"Uh... Yeah! That's great!" Excadrill shouted, half-asleep from being woken from a nap. Cilan sent out all his Pokemon, too. They all had already heard the news from inside their Pokeballs. They sat down to talk and began to all rest.

"Ok, I'm going to send Snivy out, now. Come on out!" Ash threw the ball into the air. The Pokeball's beam revealed the small, green Pokemon. To our surprise, Snivy showed no emotion at all. She had her eyes closed, and she stood still. She appeared to be thinking of something. Everyone stared at her in confustion.

I spoke up first. "Uh, Snivy? What are you doing? Thinking of another awesome battle technique?" I decided to keep the topic in what she favored most.

She looked up at me, no change in her expression.

"Nah. I just feel like doing something else other than battling." Snivy closed her eyes again, and her tail twitched slightly two times. The tail was depressingly drooped down, practically laying on the ground.

No one said anything for a moment in awkward silence, until I spoke up again.

"Well, want to... I don't know. Want to exchange interesting stories? Maybe, perhaps, you could possibly... be willing to choose to... agree on wanting to think about... making a poll for your self to... ponder on making... aw, forget it. What do you feel like doing, then?"

"Eh, I don't know. I'll just do whatever you're going to do, next."

"Well... I was going to play Fishers... I guess. I'm sure you're going to want to be life guard again."

"Nah, I'll play the game. Seems... interesting, anyway." Everyone was silent again, surprised by Snivy's change of interests.

"Uh, ok. I'll be a fish. You can try being a fisher, first." Snivy nodded, and we all headed to the pond near the Pokemon Center. "Ok, who are going to be fish?"

"Me!" Scraggy shouted excitedly.

"I will, too," replied Pikachu. "Leavanny, Axew and Pansage should be fishers! It'll be the green fishers against the multicolored fish!"

"Then Unfezant, Pikachu, Stunfisk and I will be the fishes! Ok, Leavanny has string. Don't forget your sticks! Into the water, everyone!" yelled Scraggy.

Snivy

_I can't believe I'm doing this... Oh well. I need to lighten up more and hang out with my friends._ I grab the newly made "fishing rod" and tied a rock to it, just like I remember seeing them do when I was life guard. Leavanny and I threw our lines in at the same time. He looked at me.

"Ready, Snivy? I mean, not like you won't lose or anything, but you've never-"

"No, I'm fine. I know how to do this." I noticed Leavanny's disappointed face.

_Ugh. That's not how I'm supposed to talk to be nice. Remember what you're trying to do, Snivy!_

"Uh... sorry about that." I watched the water and didn't wait for his response.

"Ok! Ready... Go!" shouted Axew. The "fish" dove underwater and began swimming toward the lines. I waited for one of them to grab onto my string. Pansage got a pull first.

"Pull, Pansage! Pull! Don't let the fish pull you in!" Leavanny cheered. Pansage struggled to pull the rod up. If I could see clearly, Pikachu was the fish. I looked to my right. Axew began tugging on the rod, too. The fish was clearly Scraggy. I looked to my right again to see of Leavanny got a "bite." Suddenly, I felt a tight yank.

"Wha!" I yelled as I flew into the water. When I swam back up to the surface, I looked to see who the fish was, but the only thing there was the fishing rod.

"Snivy is out!" Scraggy chirped when he went to take a breath.

"Um, Snivy, do you even know how to fi-"

"Why would you think I wouldn't? I was just distracted, that's all."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought... never mind," Pikachu said with a sad face and dove into the water.

_Ok, I obviously can't be nice here. I'll try something else._

* * *

Ash handed out the food bowls. I decided to sit by Pikachu, Oshawott, and Pignite this time.

"Why, hello, Snivy. You decided to sit with us?" asked Pignite.

"Yeah. I just thought I should stop sitting alone every single time."

"Well, you're free to sit next to me whenever you want, Snivy!" Oshawott said excitedly. I took my place next to the water Pokemon.

"Thanks, Oshawott." I started eating the food like I usually did.

"Hey, remember that time Scraggy and Axew found those pine cones yesterday?" Pignite started.

"Yeah. I was wondering where they got them," Pikachu responded.

"Heh, who knows what they do when together? Snivy's the only that watches them."

"Yeah, but y'know what they even DID with those cones?" The three of us listened intently.

"No, but I do remember seeing the pine cones. I was really confused why they were throwing them all into the small river near our campsite," said Oshawott.

"It appeared that they were trying to prank us by making a dam in the river. They wanted to flood the place so that we didn't have to stay in that field. They obviously wanted to move camp to the trees. You know how they're always trying to climb trees." Pikachu made an irritated face.

"Well, shouldn't they have asked before they did it? Besides, I can't stand water." Pignite grunted and tossed a food pellet in his mouth.

"Yeah, but they're just kids. They don't know any better," I decided to include.

"I heard that, Snivy! Ok, sure we didn't do something right, but you didn't have to say that to everyone!" Scraggy whined.

"I didn't. I only told these three."

"You said it loud enough that even I could hear you!"

"Then maybe you should turn your ears away and stop eavesdropping in our conversations."

"Now, Snivy-"

"Pikachu, I know them better than you. We're supposed to teach them how to behave."

"Snivy, you don't know-"

"C'mon, Pikachu! I'm only two years younger than you! Our range of knowledge isn't very different at all!"

"Two years is still a great amount of time to learn new things. You can't expect to know a lot more then me. I'm sure you've been in Unova your whole life. This is the fourth region I've gone to, not including my own. I've gone on bigger and more knowledgeable adventures than you."

"That still doesn't explain anything!"

"Guys, why don't we all just calm down, stop arguing, and eat our food? We're probably all cranky of hunger right now."

"Yeah, Pignite's right. We're just cranky. But, Pignite, we weren't arguing. I never argue with my teammates."

"Heh, but you were just arguing with Snivy."

"No, that was just... a discussion. Yeah!"

"Nope, you were obviously arguing. C'mon, some Pokemon are smarter than others, even if they're younger."

"Are you saying that Snivy's smarter than me?"

"No, I was just saying that in general."

Oshawott tried to calm them, too. "Hey, hey! If you don't like arguing with your teammates... uh, well you guys were arguing just now! Let's just be quiet and eat our food, ok? Why don't we talk friendly?"

"Heh, yeah, you guys. Be quiet. We want to eat PEACEFULLY without all your arguing," Emolga yelled.

"Oh, yeah? What, you eavesdropping in our conversation, too, Emolga?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, Pignite! Everyone can hear all your shouting!"

"Hey, why don't you just butt out? If you want to eat peacefully, don't join our ar- I mean our discussion!"

"Sorry, but YOUR butt is bigger than MINE, Pikachu!"

"Hey! I- nevermind about butts. Go back to where you were eating. We'll continue our own conversation."

"Hunh! Some conversation WE'RE having. Sound more like an arguement, Pikachu."

"Pignite, I'm not going to say it's an arguement no matter what!"

"Hm. Suit your self. You sure aren't good at not arguing. "

"You be quiet, Pignite!"

"Why don't you be quiet, Pikachu?" Oshawott shouted back.

I lowered my head in disappointment. "Oshawott, you didn't have to-"

"Actually, you ALL should be quiet. Emolga and the others want a PEACEFUL lunch, but you aren't helping!"

"Oshawott, guys, you don't-"

"You aren't helping either, Oshawott!"

"Pignite, you-"

"Why would you say that? I'm the one actually trying here!"

_Aw, forget this!_ I got up and stomped to the trees in anger.

"Snivy, where are you-"

I didn't listen to the rest of what Pikachu was saying. There's never an arguement during lunch, and I was the one that started it.

_Nope, I guess socializing more isn't helping either. _I sighed._ What next? Hmm..._

* * *

End of chapter 4!  
_From the Author:_  
_I know it's been a long time since I continued this. I'm planning on finishing it now. It might be eight chapters long, depending on what happens in the story._  
_Sorry If you got confused on who was talking during the dialogue!_  
_Don't forget to read my other stories! My newest one is "This Dream is Reality". It only has one chapter, but the next one will be up on my birthday on April 12! Hooray! :)_

Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Stay tuned!

**Pikachu913 out.**

**There are seven Pokemon excluding Pikachu because of a mistake I didn't catch. Please disregard this, please! I can't change it now since I'm already so far in the story.**

_Edited 5/8/13_


	5. Chapter 5- The Nice or Dry Leaves (2of2)

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
I reviewed my grammar book, and reflexive pronouns are actually one word... so I'm correcting them from now on. :)

* * *

**The Nice or Dry Leaves (Part 2/2)**  
Pikachu

Today's a new day. Yesterday, she seemed really strange, not like herself, but today I've been more worried than surprised about her. She was completely out of character, and... how should I say it?... An idiot?

"Pikachu! Hey, why don't you come with me, Pignite, and Oshawott? We want to perform one of those contest thingies our trainer keeps talking about!"

Oh, and one more thing...

"No thanks, Boldore. Battling is too overrated right now. It's time to have some fun, don'tcha think?"

"Um, but you always loved battling... oh, but you seem... happy already. I guess there's no need to cheer you up or anything," he responded. The three starter Pokemon were standing in the open field outside the Pokemon Center's boundries. Unfezant and I were supervising them to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time," I shouted back.

"That's alright! Ok, what are we trying first?" She turned back towards the other Pokemon.

Unfezant looked at me with a concerned face. "What do you think, Pikachu? She has been really weird lately."

"Heh. 'Really' is an understatement. She's been like that for the past two days. I'd say she's gone crazy or something. She's never rejected a battle willingly. I hope Ash didn't do anything to destroy her brain when they went out together."

"Nah, I don't think Ash was the reason... Besides, why would Ash turn her awesome battle talent into nothing but a memory? We have to get to the bottom of this. I know Snivy wasn't feeling well when she ran away, but the sudden change from somber to insanely happy just isn't natural. Plus, she still seems to be in her right mind. She's most likely purposely acting like this."

"Yeah, you're right. We should stand off and secretly watch her."

"You mean become stalkers?"

"No, researchers. We'll figure out her strange behavior and confront the problem ourselves."

"So... we're pretty much spying on her? Y'know, I've always wanted to be a secret agent." Unfezant chuckled.

"Uh, yeah, we can be secret agents. I'll call this... Operation SUBTI!"

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Snivy's Unusual Behavior Turns Insane!" Unfezant looked at me, an eyebrow cocked upward. "Um, very creative. First of all, operation names aren't exactly acrostics. Secondly, operation names are made with real words."

"Oh. Well, how would you know about these secret agent things? Try to answer THAT!"

"That's because, as I said, I've always wanted to be a secret agent. That shows that I must have done at least SOME reasearch on them." She smirked.

I gave her a sharp glare. Crossing my arms, I proceeded to say, "Well, let's just stick with my operation name for now. Understand that, agent?"

"Eh. Whatever you say, 'boss'." We both chuckled,

"HEY, PIKACHU AND UNFEZANT! We want to show you our super sweet performance!" Snivy yelled. We both looked up.

First, Oshawott made a swirly tube of water with Hydro Pump. Pignite shot Flamethrower through the middle, causing steam to come out the other end. Snivy shot Leaf Storm at the water, causing the streams to split, then collide like Zoey's old water trick. Just as it collided, Pignite shot a weaker Flamethrower in between the breaks, causing the three elements to mix. The pressure and heat created a spreading mist, and the sun caused the mist to reflect all the colors of the rainbow. Oshawott and Snivy stood on opposite arms of Pignite, who gave a proud smile, lifting them up high.

I didn't know what to say. It was marvelous, but how did they come up with it and perfect it in such a short amount of time? Along with that, was Snivy the one who thought of it?

"Bravo, you three! Bravo! That was amazing! You guys could become performers! You can make a name for your group and everything!" Unfezant cheered. I nudged her slightly.

"Are you out of your mind? You really think it's a good idea to encourage them to start a performing career, abandoning the chance, with all their battle training and talents, to win the Unova League?" I whispered loudly.

"Sheesh, Pikachu. I think you're the one out of your mind. What gave you THAT idea? I pretty much just figuratively complimented them, if you get what I mean," Unfezant growled back.

Snivy threw her arms in the air. "Why, thank you! But we need Pikachu for the next show! I've had a certain move I've been wanting to try out..."

Pansage  
I proceeded to wheel Emolga to the picnic area, just walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Y'know, I'm never going to take the guys' food ever again. Pikachu told me early this morning in a private visit about everything that happened before I went here. I can't wait to see everyone again."

I chuckled quietly. "I bet everyone will be glad to see you."

_Yeah, everyone but Snivy. I wonder how she's feeling right now._

"You're a great friend, Pansage. I've never talked to you without others around. I guess we should make this time count." I secretly made a completely confused face.

"Um, yeah... so, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I'm pretty sore and have a bit of a headache, but I'm quite happy right now. I don't even remember what happened before this in full, so I don't feel so bad... sorta." I looked at her worringly.

"What's the sorta?"

"Well, I dunno. I guess I'm scared of Snivy. What if she turns against me again? She probably still hates me."

"Now, Emolga. There's no need to think like that. I'm sure; I assure you that Snivy will change what she thinks of you eventually. She can't be mad at you forever. Think about it: if you meet her far into the future, you'll go, 'I know you! We used to fight all the time!' Then you two may start sharing memories, talking as old friends."

"You kidding? We aren't even friends right now!" Emolga spat.

"I mean... you'll remember each other... well, you know what I mean." I wheeled the squirrel farther, both in silence. I could see the starters and Pikachu in the large field, making some pretty sweet move combinations. Excadrill and Boldore met us halfway to the eating area.

"Hey, Emolga! You feelin' well?" Boldore began.

"I'm pretty good."

"Great! We should probably call the others. Meet you at the eating place!" Excadrill added. The two ran off, Boldore lagging terribly behind, but still reaching Leavanny and the kids.

"Ok, we're almost there. May I speed it up a bit?" I told her.

"Yeah, just a bit. I'm getting pretty hungry, anyway."

Oshawott  
I don't know. I just do not know. She was crazy happy just now, but after mentioning that Emolga was here, Snivy's tail drooped, she became silent, then she walked away slowly to sit on a nearby boulder. The three of us knew we shouldn't bother her; she's done something bad to Emolga, and she wouldn't want to be reminded of it. I guess our performance for lunch is going to be postponed. It was going to be awesome, though! The problem is our leader isn't even feeling excited right now.

I tried talking to Snivy earlier.

* * *

_"Snivy, are you alright?" I asked._

_"No, not really. I mean, did you have a lot of fun earlier?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I decided to go with it._

_"Um, yeah. It was pretty fun... hey, want to do some battle training later? That'll cheer you up. I always like battling you!"_

_"Nah, forget battling. I want to... have fun. Playing. Performing." She looked away, and she didn't seem interested in talking._

_"Snivy, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself today or yesterday. First you suddenly want to be friendly to us, second you sat next to us and surprisingly began a conversation, now you're acting too cheerful. What happened to the Snivy I liked? The one that loved battling and acting more mature than everyone? The one we always knew? Being yourself?" I awaited her response. Instead, she was silently clenching her teeth together._

_We stood awkwardly there together for a few seconds before she finally said, "Forget it. She's not as wise as I thought. Oshawott, I don't want to be mean, so can you please let me think over something for a bit by myself?" I was quite confused when Snivy talked about 'she'._

_"Um, ok. Take your time."_

* * *

We ended up eating without Snivy. Emolga seemed really happy with us, and she started giving more fellowship than the past. It's sad to say, though, we all forgot about Snivy when we were together. The only thing I noticed after lunch was that both Unfezant and Pikachu disappeared, along with Snivy. I wasn't too surprised like everyone else, though. I did remember seeing those two talking a lot during our practice.

I decided not to worry or think about it for now. They couldn't have gone too far. Those three are the most responsible on our team.

Snivy  
My mind was quite blank for a while. First, I really didn't want to see Emolga right now. She probably hated my guts. I let Emolga leave my thoughts, and I went back to what Oshawott said earlier.

_What happened to the Snivy I liked?... Being yourself?... Why the heck did Momma tell me to change my personality? It did nothing except worry my friends. Besides, I hate acting like that. I'm never going to reject a battle challenge again. Now I have a fight to pick with Momma._ I stamped into the lush green bushes and farther into the winding trees of the forest. I think I heard rustling in the trees behind me, but it was most likely the wind. I had finally arrived at the bottom of the Scolipede nest's tree.

"Momma, I need to talk to you!"

Pikachu  
"Nice going, secret agent. You almost gave us away!" I whispered angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault my wings are so big! I can't control how I evolve!"

"What does evolving have to do with giving away our position?" She whacked her wing onto her face.

"You're so stupid, Pikachu, just like Ash."

"You shut your beak, pigeon!"

"Excuse me? I am a lady! Don't talk to me like that! Besides I'm a pheasant, not a pigeon, rodent!"

"Hey, now you're calling me names?"

"At least that was true! C'mon, let's keep going. I don't want to lose track of her."

I growled in response.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**  
_From the Author:_  
_As you may know, my birthday is coming up on Friday the twelveth. I'm putting up my next chapter to my story, __This Dream is Reality__, on that day. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please feel free to tell me of any corrections I should make. I hope you all enjoyed!_

**Pikachu913 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Shedding Feelings

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Shedding Feelings**  
Snivy

"You gave me bad advice! You gave me something to fix this mess, but all it did was make everything even more difficult! I trusted you! I'm never going to take any help from you AGAIN!" After I vented that out, I made my way to the edge of the tree.

"Snivy, I told you to change your personality so you can realize something about yourself."

"I HATE this! If can't change my personality, then I'll go back to my old self! Maybe I'll just run away! I don't want anyone to get hurt again because of me. I'm just a freak in any way I act! Whatever I do after that incident, I just can't get the guilty feeling out of my head. Ok, that settles it. I'm going to secretly run away."

"My, you are very discouraged. Before you go, I want you to do something for me," she said casually.

"I'm not going to do anything you say!"

"Two friends, a Pikachu and Unfezant, are here right now, listening. Now that they know what you're feeling, go talk to them."

"Huh? My friends are-"

"YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE US AWAY, DIDN'T YOU, PIGEON?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey, you're the one who dropped that berry. And, like I said, I'm a pheasant. Do I look like a pigeon to you?"

"Well, somewhat, yes."

"You two better get away from me! Go back to Ash and tell him I left. I'm quitting the team."

"No! We aren't letting you do that, Snivy! You're too important to us!" Pikachu argued.

I jumped down and said while stomping out, "How am I important? Ever since I hurt Emolga, nothing seemed to get better. Let's just forget about everything that happened and let me start over from scratch with a different trainer!" I ran as fast as I could, far from the forest.

After ten minutes of nonstop running, I turned around to see if I could spot any familiar faces behind me. No one was there except me.

Then, that was it. I'm no longer Ash's Pokemon. I'm back to being a rogue. Hopefully I find a trainer like him. Perhaps the next team will want to pursue a goal I may be interested in. I sat down next to a small stream. It was perfectly clean and shiny. I went down to drink some.

_Emolga will be so much happier with me gone._ I was exhausted, so I fell asleep at the spot.

Pikachu

"Stupid bird! If it weren't for you, we would have been able to keep up with Snivy! Instead, you gave us away, and Snivy ran faster than she might've intended! Ugh. You're so reckless."

"Hey, thinking about what is past won't do anything to help. At least I TRIED looking for her, sloth."

"UGH! You know what, I can't believe Leavanny even likes you! You're so- UGH!" I stormed off, not caring about her flying above me. The rest of the way back to the Pokemon Center was silent. Neither of us wanted to say anything, I'm sure.

We made it back to the Center. Oshawott ran up to us immediately.

"PIKACHU, UNFEZANT! We were looking EVERYWHERE for you! What have you been doing? Where in the world is Snivy?" I still couldn't talk. I stomped off to check on Emolga. I heard Oshawott and Unfezant talking.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't mind Pikachu," she spat my name. "We just had some bad disagreements with each other, that's all."

"So... Snivy?"

Unfezant grunted. "I'll tell you when everyone is in the same place. Help me gather them all."

* * *

Emolga seemed just fine when I talked to her. She thanked me for telling her about what happened this morning. Somehow, the whole incident changed her mood. She seemed happy to be around all her friends, as she told me. She kept saying she was sorry for taking our food and slaving the others, like Oshawott, to do tasks for her. At least she didn't change so much like Snivy did. Speaking of Snivy, Emolga never said anything about her. It's as if Snivy wasn't real to her.

At dinner, Ash became really worried when Snivy wasn't here. That's when Unfezant made the announcement that Snivy ran away, quit the team. Everyone became silent, and Emolga started hugging herself at the mention of her name. Oshawott broke the silence by crying. Axew and Scraggy stepped in first to try to cheer him up, but even when we tried, he didn't lighten up too well. He looked utterly heartbroken.

Oshawott stayed the rest of the day with Ash. The trainers never understood what had happened, but no one was interested in explaining to them. At night, I stayed as far away as I could from Unfezant when we went to bed. The Pokemon Center was completely open tonight, so we got to use the other rooms. I had to force Ash so we could use the farthest left room, and Unfezant slept in the farthest right room with Oshawott, Pignite, and Leavanny. Our room had the trainers, Pansage, Scraggy, and Axew. Everyone else was in other rooms, but I didn't know who in which. Emolga was back in the healing room... or whatever it was called.

Oshawott came into our room in the middle of the night. He woke me up and asked me if we could go outside to talk. I lead him to the bench directly outside of the building. I was extremely tired, but he obviously needed this talk with me.

"Pikachu, do you think Snivy will be ok? I mean, if she ran away, then she could be caught by another trainer, and Snivy won't be Ash's Pokemon anymore."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. She could be anywhere by now. "

"You think we should tell the trainers tonight? They need to know."

"Yeah, ok. And I assure you that Snivy will be fine. She's old enough and mature enough to make wise decisions. Hopefully some day we'll see her again and possibly in a battle with us if we do." Oshawott was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I want to tell Ash right away... um, I just want the three of us to go... and Unfezant... and Pignite... yeah."

_Great, he wants UNFEZANT to go. Wonderful._

"Heheh, yeah. Ok, then, Let's get going!" I didn't hesitate for Oshawott to respond. I quickly walked back into the building. I slowed down until I felt Oshawott next to me. Then, we both sprinted back to our room. I prodded Ash enough to wake him up quietly.

"What's up, Pikachu? Is Snivy still gone?" I nodded, and I pulled Snivy's and Oshawott's Pokeballs from his bag. "What are you doing?" I demonstrated by returning Oshawott to his ball, facing away from the otter. The beam reversed, and hit me instead. Now I showed him Snivy's, but the button only opened the ball; no flash of light or a red beam.

"What-" Ash mumbled exasperatingly. Just then, I felt Oshawott's strange breathing, and turned around to see that he had started crying again.

We sat there quietly for a while. Ash was staring at Snivy's open Pokeball in his hand. It took me a moment to realize the speck of liquid that ran down his right cheek.

"C'mon, you two. We have to look for Snivy," he said eventually. We left the room and grouped all of his Pokemon. He left Cilan, Iris, and their Pokemon behind while we headed out.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.  
_From the Author:_  
_Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me! Please do not swear or put insults against me or the other readers' reviews._  
_Check my profile out for any updates. Make sure to also check the section where you can find me at other places (Websites, MMOG). I will be updating my profile regularly._  
_Bye, everyone!_

**Pikachu913 out.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Snake of Many Colors

**Pokemon Extra Episode 2 - As Green Grass Grows!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Sorry for not updating for so long! These last two months of school are hectic. :( Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Snake of Many Colors**  
Pikachu

It was completely black out except for the lights shining from the Pokemon Center onto the grassy hills that surrounded it. I began by leading the group to the forest where we saw the Scolipede. As I retraced our steps when Unfezant and I followed the grass Pokemon earlier, Unfezant was flying high above for a better view. Scraggy was on her back since the two can search together, and he was still really tired to walk.

We dared not to shout; we could awaken some of the forest Pokemon. This risked us getting attacked. When we reached the Scolipede's nest, I told the others to stay back. I climbed up the giant tree.

I could hear some soft humming as I walked through the tree. When I reached the center, I saw the large body of Momma Scolipede, as I heard Snivy call her. She was serving some kind of berry juice to three injured Deerling and a Sawsbuck. They were covered in burn marks, and they cautiously turned their heads toward me.

"Why, hello there, Pikachu. You come again?" asked the elderly bug Pokemon.

"Yes. I was wondering if you know where Snivy could have gone... or maybe any of the Pokemon here know."

"Ah. Well, there are a few Pokemon resting in the upstairs room. Perhaps you could ask them if they'd seen her anytime." I said a quick thanks, and ran up a branch. The upstairs room smelled like fever. There were five forest Pokemon lying on grass mats. All of them were sleeping except for a Whirlipede on my far right. I walked up to him quietly.

"Hey, I'm just here to ask you a question. Before you came here, have you seen a female Snivy wandering around anywhere?" The Whirlipede glared at me.

"Yeah? And what if I did?" he snorted.

"Great! My friends and I have been looking for her. Care to tell me where?"

"Yes." Whirlipede spat.

"Hunh, what a grump. C'mon, tell me where you saw her!"

"No."

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"It's simple. I'm just protecting that girl from stalkers like you."

"Ugh! We're not stalking her! We're looking for her!"

"Give me the reason why you were looking for her."

I sighed in annoyance. "See, Snivy ran away today because of an incident she caused three days ago. My trainer and friends are waiting for me right now near the tree. I need to know where she is."

"You shouldn't force her back on the team. She left willingly."

I groaned. "Just tell me where she IS!" I rose my voice on the last word. I heard a Pokemon behind me shuffle.

"Whirlipede, just tell him. Don't be so stubborn with strangers, especially when they're desperate," said the Swadloon. "Oh, and you should be quiet, Pikachu. Pokemon are resting here."

"Ugh, if you're that persistent... I last saw her an hour ago running from this girl trainer and her Tepig. Heh, she was quite a noob. She must've been one of those new trainers. Anyway, Snivy was by the nearby river. Don't ask me where that is. Go away and give the Pokemon silence. They need rest," Whirlipede ended with a grunt.

"Thanks..." I said grumpily. I headed back down to ask Momma where the river was. She happily gave me directions, and I left to meet up with my friends. Unfezant volunteered to look around for a river with Oshawott, Scraggy returned to his Pokeball to sleep. She came back three minutes later to lead us, still keeping a fair distance away from me. No one seemed to notice our stinginess with each other, but I bet they'll realize it eventually.

When we arrived at the river, I lied on Boldore since I was tired for being up for such a long time. I could hardly keep my eyes open, even on the way to the river. I ended up falling asleep. I completely forgot the reason why we were here in the first place.

Unfezant

Oshawott was rambling on and on about what could happen to Snivy. He was currently standing up on my back, somehow able to keep his balance steady while I flew.

"I doubt she would kill any wild Pokemon, Oshawott," I replied to him with obvious aggravation.

"Maybe not, but she probably lost her mind or something, at least! After all, the reason why she ran away was probably because she didn't want to hurt anymore of US!"

"That could be true," I confessed. "But, like I said before, she didn't mean to do that to Emolga... I still have to figure out why she did in the first place or what caused her to lash out like that."

"EXACTLY! We don't know if she'll do it again! It might even be more likely for her to do it to others since no one's with her to stop it from happening!"

"Oshawott, calm down and help me look. Your annoying assumptions are distracting both of us." He seemed to shut up for a while. He probably wasn't helping look, but at least I could concentrate. About half a mile away, I could see some light from a small bare space in the forest on the other side of the river. "Hey, Oshawott, do you see that light over there in the forest?"

"Yeah. I doubt Snivy would be there, though. She would try staying away from fire... WAIT! What if she's in trouble and BURNING TO DEATH BECAUSE SHE ANGERED A WILD SIMISEAR?!" Oshawott screamed. "We have to go save her, Unfezant! Go faster! We might be able to rescue her in time! COME ON! Stomp on the pedal, bird!"

"I do have a name, you know, and it isn't 'bird'. Shut up and keep looking." I did my best to hide the growl in my voice. I wanted to drop this otter so much right now. I groaned quietly to myself.

_I bet the next to get on my nerves will be Pignite. It's just a matter of time, now._ Before heading down to tell the others, I did a few cycles around the group in case I see anything anywhere else. The light was the only odd thing I could see. I swooped down to show Ash.

"Hey, Unfezant. Find anything?" I nodded and pointed across the river. "Great, let's hurry and check it out. Thanks a lot." Ash returned Boldore while holding Pikachu in his arms. I took advantage of this moment to bump Oshawott off my back. Before he could say anything to me, I dashed back into the air. I was certainly in no mood to talk to anyone.

* * *

Everyone, out of breath from running so far continually, hid in the bushes and crept quietly toward the light. I wasn't expecting to see a tent with a burning campfire. It was obvious that someone was camping here. We shouldn't creep the camper or campers out by uninvitingly letting ourselves into the camp area. We stayed in the bushes, waiting for someone to come out of the small tan tent. Unfortunately, I saw no one come out before accidentally falling asleep in my spot.

I woke up when I felt something itch my face. I struggled to open my eyes and realized that I was sleeping in a bush. Leavanny and Pignite were asleep on either side of me. I lifted my head up. I suddenly realized the reason why we were here. The small campside in front was busy; three Pokemon were busy making sandwiches out of different colored berries. The Herdier was gathering, the Simisage was putting the food together, and a small white Pokemon with a long white flag attached to its bottom and a yellow bell structure on its head was using psychic powers to cut the fruit and bread.

_So, those Pokemon were the ones camping here? I guess hanging around was for nothing..._

Pignite woke up and carelessly yawned loudly. I panicked when the three glanced our way. I had to shush the pig by covering his mouth with a wing. That still didn't help. The Herdier was already onto us; he was sniffing toward our hiding place. I ducked low.

I stopped breathing when he started speaking. "Hey, whoever's there, come out!" he growled.

I quietly prodded Ash with my free wing. He slowly sat up, but I held him down, worried that he might be seen.

"Unfezant, what are you-" He stopped abruptly when he saw the dog glaring at us.

"So, we have spies, eh? Let's see who we have here. A male human and seven Pokemon. Huh. I see. A Pokemon trainer, here, watching us? May I ask WHY?"

"Uh, well, you see-"

"No, I don't see. Besides, spying or stalking is wrong for any reason... that's one of my philosophies."

"Look, we aren't here to listen to your philosophies. We were actually looking for someone," I continued. "Have you seen a Snivy wandering around here?"

Herdier was silently staring at me, his emotion between angry and worry. "So you're the ones. How could you have abandoned your friend like that?"

"We didn't abandon her! She abandoned US!" I threatingly expanded my wings. I felt my trainer's hands grab both of them.

"Unfezant, you know better than to get mad. Look, we're really sorry we we're invading your privacy, but we really need to know where Snivy is. Have you seen her?" My trainer said.

"Fine. But don't bother talking to Snivy. She hasn't even said anything ever since she joined our team. Let me tell you, she quite a firecracker when it comes to battling."

"Hey, Snivy doesn't belong to your team! She belongs to ours!"

"Hey, don't get so worked up! We had no idea she was yours! After all, my trainer was able to catch her. You'll have to either trade or somehow convince her to give Snivy back. She's always wanted to collect all the starter Pokemon. You can come in, I guess." Herdier walked back to Simisage. Pikachu ran to meet up with them. I let the others go first before me to keep a good distance from Pikachu.

The Simisage and white Pokemon stared at us curiously. "Who are they, Herdier?" asked the grass Pokemon. "Our trainer never invited them! Do they want to battle?" Pikachu shook his head.

"No, we came to get Snivy." The green and white Pokemon snickered.

"No way! Snivy is in our team, so we can't just give her to you for free! Hey, I'll go get our trainer. Chimeco, can you help make the sandwiches?" Chimeco nodded, creating a soothing chiming sound.

A moment later after Simisage went in the tent, he came out with a teenage girl, about fifteen, with brown hair. She held a sick, blue finned Pokemon in her arms. It had strange orange spikes coming from its cheeks. When she saw Ash, she gave him an aggravated look.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"Hi, I'm Ash." He pointed to Pikachu. "This is my buddy, Pikachu."

"What is your business here?"

"You see, we were looking for my Snivy, and I wanted to know if you had her."

"Oh, so you're her trainer..."

"So you know where she is?!"

"Be quiet, I'll go get Snivy." She leisurely went back into the tent. Ash made a huge smile and pumped his right arm.

When the girl came out again, she was holding a Snivy with a bandage wrapped around her arm. Snivy appeared to have a somewhat blank expression; her eyes had a grayish tint to them. Snivy didn't even try to look at us. She looked straight at the girl.

"So, this is your Snivy, eh? Well, I'm not giving her back easily. When I found her, she seemed quite distressed. I doubt she'd wanna go back, whatever you did to her."

"No! We didn't do anything! Hey, Snivy, remember us?" Snivy didn't move or blink.

"Hey, Snivy! It's me, Oshawott! Please come back! We're all worried about you! And, Snivy, I-..." Snivy moved her eyes to Oshawott, but didn't look at anything else.

Ash tried again. "C'mon! We know you didn't mean to do that to Emolga! We just want you back with us as your old self! We can have tons more fun battling, again!" Snivy still didn't move, except for a slight cringe.

"See? Snivy doesn't want to go back with you! She's MY Pokemon!" the girl spat. I snarled in anger. I flew into her face.

"HEY, THIS IS OUR FRIEND, OK? OUR FRIEND, OUR TEAMMATE!" I screeched. I successfully scared her. Causing her to drop Snivy. Snivy landed gracefully as always and looked at me.

"Unfezant, calm down! C'mon, return." My vision turned bright red, and I was sent into my Pokeball.

_Whoops, my bad._ I said sarcastically in my head. I rolled my eyes.

Snivy

_My friends are here, again. Why do they still want me after how I acted? Oh well, we'll see what happens. After all, I doubt I'll do anything good again. I'm just danger to anyone. Who knows when I'll snap again?_ I listened intently to the shouting between my two trainers.

"THAT IS MY SNIVY! I CAUGHT HER!" the girl screamed.

"HEY, I CAUGHT HER TOO! Heck, I CAUGHT HER BEFORE YOU!" Ash shouted back.

"WELL, SHE'S MY POKEMON, NOW! SHE CAN BE CALLED INTO MY POKEBALL, NOT YOURS!" This went on three more times before Pikachu and Oshawott walked up to me. I was immediately shocked when Oshawott threw his arms around me.

_Gosh, Oshawott! Not now..._ I felt my eyes clear up. I stared, shocked, at the blue Pokemon.

"PLEASE, SNIVY! PLEASE come back to our team! We all love you! We need you back! I don't know what we can do without you!" I felt a strange warming sensation in my cheeks after he said that.

_Does he really mean that? I mean, I almost caused the expiration of one of the team member's lives! I don't deserve any love after what I did!_

"Snivy, we like you just the way you are. You shouldn't be scared that you might hurt any of us, again. I mean, there are ways to fix that. Plus, being crazy like before just isn't what you need to do. If you do that, it's kinda hard to see you the same... actually, it's really hard," Pikachu explained.

_Hmph! So what was Momma's problem, huh? Why did she make me act like that if it doesn't do anything except cause trouble?_

Oshawott let go and gripped his scalchop. "Snivy, please be your normal self, again! I want the Snivy I love back!" Oshawott paused for a moment. "I-I mean-!" Oshawott blushed real hard. Heh. Something about this otter entertained me. "N-no, that's not what I meant!" He waved his arms in disapproval.

"Oh, is that right, Oshawott?" Pikachu chortled.

"P-Pikachu!" Oshawott squeaked desperately. I listened to them with sudden and happy interest. I don't know, I just felt a bit more... uh, what's the word? Something like... joyful, when I saw them...

Pikachu

_Oh, hohoho! This is RICH!_ I giggled playfully.

"P-Pikachu, just stop! S-stop teasing me! Please don't tell anyone else what I said, PLEASE!" the otter begged. I patted his left shoulder and rolled my eyes. I looked back at Snivy. I saw something I haven't seen for the longest time: a natural, joyful grin. What's more, I heard a light giggle from the grass Pokemon's mouth.

"Oh, Oshawott, it's ok, I understand," Snivy finally said. Oshawott grinned thankfully. But that playful happy time broke when Ash shouted again.

"YES, WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH A POKEMON BATTLE!"

* * *

Whoahoho! Things are finally turning around! Will Ash win the battle and get Snivy back, or will the brown haired girl steal their hopes away? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion!

End of Chapter Seven.

_From the Author:_  
_Don't forget to visit my profile often for any news! Also, don't forget to read my other stories! :) Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, or follow, and don't be afraid to tell me if there are any mistakes!_

**Pikachu913 out**

**There are seven Pokemon excluding Pikachu because of a mistake I didn't catch. Please disregard this, please! I can't change it now since I'm already so far in the story.**

_Edited 5/8/13_


End file.
